


【赫海】  这个他  20

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [22]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola





	【赫海】  这个他  20

20  
月华正浓，激烈却不比幽光下的化学反应，恰好就在一间化学教室里。窗间的两个少年挨靠得紧，头跟头交缠，舌与舌相惜。被推到墙上的白衣男孩，衣角一半已被掀起，直剥近了胸口，月光为紧实的肉体镀一层青白。对面的男孩另一手触到了两相交接而立挺的耻骨三角区，一个哆嗦弹得器具都颤抖。羞怯间反而更为跃进，两根平行的棍体被他意外地拍到了一起。  
赫宰吻着身前的人，感受着他无畏的冲撞，听到心里的旗帜狂展猛摇，比本人更急切的细针在心肉上戳来戳去。这不是他的本意，更没想到自己跟东海都那么沉溺。腰侧的敏感被男孩找得精准，大肆搓揉间激流打进赫宰脑里，促进着血清素跟多巴胺协奏出激昂的交响乐曲；两人大腿几乎交叠，勃物都绷紧着相逼，近乎就要震颤到一处去。他怎么会看不清这形势，东海的意图也全然明晰。  
口津交换间，他笃定了对此确然无法拒绝，就只能再次向这小孩妥协。至少不能让他来主动慰藉。本来扶在东海腰臀之间的手指开始用力掐紧，看似无心地搅荡起他摇曳旋扭的臀肉和肢体。看男孩手上纵情的动作果然乱了又慢，赫宰便换成了轻抚，只以手作风来吹动他腰背的细绒。自然无法抵御这酥痒，他倒回自己怀里，唇舌也迟钝下来，由自己更侵入到口里。赫宰另一只手趁此机会先发制人一般，拨开了东海的裤头。听到了男孩颤抖的呜咽从交绕的嘴角漏出，他自己的器具也又一阵悸动而高起。东海感知到了他逐步收尾的唇舌，是即将抽离，反而不甘地往内里搅扰，手上努力把他更往墙上抵。舌根都用力到酸麻，这样不舍也还是被赫宰推开来。面对这样的自己，这人就还是停下来了，他的舌就回到了他嘴里。  
李东海眼目都睁不开，不想梦境就此结局，尽管被赫宰兜住脖子扶住手臂在前后摇晃。他想看看醉溺在自己的气息里的那双眼睛。两人都还轻喘着，他只好把老虎低到胸口的头脸捧出来看，也在判断他还可不可以。李东海合闭的眼睫还在颤，人像软体动物附身一般瘫倒进他手臂，只将嘴嘟起，却不是索吻只是负气。李赫宰陡然间就挣脱出欲火来笑了，唇向他裂开的嘴角粘黏。小老虎听到了也感到了，自觉难堪，胡乱抓住了他净瘦的胳膊，短圆的指甲陷进肉里偏过脸去。  
赫宰借着月色抱着他看，澄亮的眼不见，嫣红的嘴跟脸，轮廓苍白着凹凸，喉结升高来又挤下去地重喘。东海的今夜真的太长了。被自己磨拭卷绕过的唇瓣依旧在抖，掐臂膀的手指已绵软如磨蚀，他听得到他胸骨内的敲击不齐，头也随着吸吐撞向自己心间。每一缓每一急还是像海风拍浪，潮动遍击了他的心。拉住自己的那只手，牵引着就往下拽去。李赫宰无声地叹惜，这般求取到这里，他自然出手握住了他的器具。  
拇指从茎头刮动到茎尾，才全指握住柱身，转动着揉捏，是在估计长短粗细。手指审阅间，嘴唇就含住了他的耳垂，是已然知晓了他的敏感之地——第一次碰触就喜欢的肉耳朵，跟他淡然的相貌不相符合而显得更憨态可掬——手上也未停，由领口向下直接滑到囊袋，抓取鼓胀到浑圆的球体捏紧，判断出上一次释放的周期。他攥揉了几下，食指尖沾染上马眼渗出的滑液，这才开始上下撸动开。  
赫宰单手动作着，头保持倾近歪起看他表情，随着他一同喘动，逐渐两额相抵，观他朱唇微启，以齿下磨，漏出轻哼曼吟；任他慌乱的呼吸扑击额面。另一手颠起来，握他跟从着前端快感的腰肢蠕动跟股臀震颤，手指随他肌肉的收缩和舒展来陷落又收复。两手前后都遵循着节奏紧了又松。等他又再次朝自己肩窝里靠，把不息的喘息刻意无意地吐给自己听。热气也是热浪，浪涌到身下去。  
李赫宰体察着男孩的反应而调整着动作，东海却觉得意识可察觉地在淡薄。下面就在李赫宰手里，李赫宰在揉弄自己。他熟练地撸动，照顾头尾，遍寻娇敏，那东西就越来越硬痛。搓揉自己两球的时候，整根都在随之肿胀而跳动，搓到柱身脉络，海绵体都在收紧。空气逐渐稀薄了，入鼻急切还是喘不上气。对方却那么镇静地运用着技巧，仿佛置身事外。他觉得不公平，不过一人在这灼烫里打滚。张嘴呼气舌头耷出来扶到了他肩膀上，津液从白衣上滚淌下来，在月前窗下一片莹莹。使劲地咬他但牙口只会脱滑，电流窜动的时间里，他蓄不上力。赫宰的另一手来抚摩他后背，他才反应过来这个人在专注而郑重地帮自己手淫，全然不顾惜他自己。两手都轻柔着由重到轻，自带着节拍，直像呛水那次滚烫的拂动，同样也是在教室里。  
握紧着柱身下上，中途停一次捏动了一下，赫宰拂他的手又揪起手臂来扬他的头起来，近过去找他的嘴。教室里的暖气过于足了，温度升高到两波湍浪化成两滩滚水，也还是拥在一起。舌顺畅地找到了软滑发颤的伴侣，勾住了向内纠缠，重新熟悉地交融为一体。他转换着节奏频率，唇上身下一起撵揉磨拭。搅动得东海这深而烫的水不断拍击赫宰的岸。他舌口已经没了之前的嚣张交战的气焰，尽然随对方定夺而附依。上下两股势力交换交流相互相成，水流的声响潺潺传到他自己耳里。脑子里不可能不想起几小时前刚刚逃离的事情，这次是谁在抓握自己又舔食耳体。他舌又向下落了，更是无力纠缠。清梦滞在破碎的边缘里。李赫宰知道东海受不安的侵扰破袭，在涨潮的堤坝边沉湎于前。不假思索，他落牙下口咬了他细滑柔嫩的舌尖，东海便听到了自己喉咙里哽出一声抽咽，是以前身下女孩的那种呻吟。老虎情欲未平更大为光火，身体撤离着他手臂就要反击，打算把这人的性器也掌握在手里。往裤头里刚伸入些许，就碰到了高翘而起的龟头前茎，正戳进自己掌心。只停滞了一下他不会再逃离，于黑暗里抓住了也摩拭下去。  
赫宰没有躲闪或者拒绝，只把他身下和唇舌欺负得更用力，两人在这午夜月下窗前就揉着对方欲望较上劲来。如蛇一般裹绕的双舌，东海疲于回应，更耽于无法控制的勃发和技巧高超的抚慰，脚下发软、手上无力。尝试估计了一下这个异常硬挺的东西，似乎是比自己的长，这脑子倒是一时明清起来，想过去的人怎么承受得住。  
非常优秀的问题，就跟别人问他，是想睡他还是想被他睡一样。过去的人，李赫宰用这根东西释放的时候会颤动地发声；全身被揉搓到红嫩的时候眼神含着水可怜；情动以后是如何不可遏制地呻吟；被人插入的时候会不会疼痛到缩蜷；睡到他喜欢的人那双深沉的眼会不会异常地透亮。多么优秀的问题，尽是他午夜梦回无意间浮动的思绪。  
几欲喷薄了，那激荡的力量却向身下压制。如果就这样释放在他手里，他念及此处头脑一阵空悬，挺动了下身，腹肌收紧，骨盆前推。丝线快扯断了，手压到他肩膀上加重了力，一手抬起去想推开交缠的唇，扬起的脖子正好颇为方便地落入他口下。闭紧的眼目突然急睁，朝着他耳朵喊了一声他的名，  
李赫宰。  
在意识回流的时候开始懊恼，他到不了高潮——在精神紧绷了两日，饥困疲乏了一天，冻僵又骤暖激变，欺凌和逃脱都还未休整之后的午夜，在李赫宰怀里，精神那么亢奋在要求身体，但是身心还是迍厄，即使是在这样的机会里。他不知这其实是预示而已，以后还有漫长的相依。  
未射的此间肌肉依旧一阵战栗地收缩，李赫宰减弱着手上揉捏的力度。他的舌面舔着吮完了自己的脖颈才凑到耳边沉气低声跟自己说话，连名带姓地把话吹出气旋。李东海，我不想让你在这射。舌尖仍在他遍尝过的地方转圈，寻到了最佳位置才嘬着咬下，只是齿缘接触，并未使力。赫宰不想在这里，不想让他们在荒淫里看不清对方面貌就首次喷薄，这样太过模糊，模糊得他太熟悉。  
东海从情欲里完全清醒之际，李赫宰已从他体下撤回了手，只惯性一般拍拂着后脖和背脊。他察觉出这体位，自己脑袋埋进对方怀里，手上都还攥着他梆硬的一截，五指握不完，戳出来剩在裤裆的空气里。李东海狐疑起来抬头来找他的眼，对这所谓的结果不甚明确。李赫宰面部柔亮但不语也不笑，甚至下体还是备受刺激地在他无力的手里自然搏动了一下，像血液流动到心跳一样自发。他的思路却尤为清晰，执意地从自己性器上把东海的手掰落下来，捧回手心里，连同如湖的眼眸也重新照在上面。  
东海还仰望着他，看他背融进月光里，却波光粼粼，头眼垂向自己，嘴角脸目却依旧未沾染淫光欲色，又猜自己相较着现下应该面目凌乱落拓。不知如何面对间脸色便更绯红了一度，更不敢抬头来让他看。不想手上一阵湿热的潮气，眸这才露出来，就这样看清了，目间这通体霜白的少年，眼里晃着海，扭着手掌，吐口出舌，舔舐上去。  
赫宰就拉出他的手，从指缝中盯着他的眼不移，舌尖顺着显明的掌纹轻拢慢捻、丝缕勾画，入过深沟浅壑，卷起清溪浊流，蘸取沾惹，不急不慢，舐净了他手里抓握中染上的透明液体。  
心里突然没了声音，氧气过富或短缺，眼压急增，目眦欲裂。手上是痒更辣，冲到鼻腔里，酸麻也不退却。往下又听到他绵软舌面裹拭手掌的缠绵，音色正同嘴间唇齿相接之时相似。余外才泄露出声音，耳体由此轰然麻痹，  
“很脏的，以后不要跟别人刚见面就这样。”  
东海听着这刺耳的语言，眼皮却扇动不平，他的赫宰被月的光华缠绕笼罩，那一波一波的气晕似乎就来自他身前。唇舌从嘴里变到手上，温柔的音色温柔地交缠温柔的舌，徐缓地勾连自己的掌。掌纹里条路清晰，阡陌间尽然都是李赫宰的液，唾液换体液。捧出来都是李赫宰的味道，方才还搅扰在嘴里的香醇酸滑。他想，  
哪有月亮比月亮更美的了。


End file.
